Such aircraft cabin stairs used as accesses to aircraft interiors have been disclosed in various embodiments. In addition to one-part swivelling cabin stairs which are designed to form part of an outer wall of the aircraft, and one-part slide-in stairs which can be stored in recesses in the region of the aircraft fuselage, two-part folding slide-in stairs are known in which two stair segments are connected to one another in a pivoting manner and which can be slid into a storage compartment in the region of the aircraft fuselage when the segments are pivoted against one another. However, for the prior-art slide-in stairways, a large storage compartment conforming to the volume of the stairs is necessary. Thus, the use of such slide-in stairways is particularly a problem on aircraft having fuselage-mounted aft engines. The use of prior-art aircraft stairways is also a problem with aircraft which are of a relatively small size and also have high passenger doors relative to the parking area.